The party's just begun
by HeedragonGillian
Summary: What happens after Tristan talks to Maya and Zoe about Miles taking steriods in you oughta know. This is what happened in my head okay so please have mercy!


Hello guys, This is my second degrassi fanfic :) My apologies if you do not like the pairing but I really like zoe and miles I honestly don't know why haha but after watching " you oughta know" This idea popped into my head so yeah here it is! ;DDD

The party was dying down and Miles was inside the foyer of his house thinking about what he was going to do about gaining that certain edge. After hearing what Tristan had to say Maya ran off to find Miles. She walked around looking for him for about 5 minutes before she decided to finally go inside. Maya Stopped once she spotted Miles lying on the couch in the foyer. She took a deep breathe and walked over to him.

"Miles!"

"Hey Maya" He smiled lazily.

"Steriods really?" She said shaking her head.

"Let me guess Tristan told you?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Does it matter? Let me tell you from a person who's sister took drugs for soccer. Don't be stupid! Can't you just be Glad you got in?"

"You don't have my father, You don't understand!"

"Well then help me understand, Because I don't see how your dad has to do with you taking enhancement drugs!"

"You don't get it, I need them to be better!" He yelled.

"you know what I don't get it! And if you're going to be stubborn and not listen to me when I'm trying to help and stop you from making a big mistake, then I'd rather not talk to you at all!" Maya screamed.

"Fine! I don't care!" Miles yelled back as Maya stormed out. "Fuck" He cursed at himself for probably screwing up his chances with Maya but still She didn't understand that he needs to be better, to be "good enough".

Zoe walked out of the bathroom as Maya stormed out. She frowned confused.

"Maya? What's wrong?" She asked as she walked past her.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" She yelled slamming the door on her way out.

"Well! Some one's in a bad mood, and who could blame her with that outfit on" Zoe said fixing her shirt and turning the opposite way and walking towards the foyer. As she got closer she saw that Miles was sitting on the couch all alone. She smiled and walked up next to him.

"Hey Smiles!" She smiled trying to sound flirty.

"Oh great, you too!" He scoffed.

"What?" Zoe asked confused.

"Look, If you're here to give me a lecture about steriods Maya already beat you to it okay? So leave me alone!"

"Whoa slow down, All I said was hey. And don't worry I could care less about you taking steriods. It's your body, do with it what you will" She said taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"Sorry, I should've known you of all people wouldn't judge or say anything to me" He replied.

"Me of all people?"

"Nevermind, forget I said anything"

"So, Maya ran out of here mad because of the steriods thing?"She asked.

"Yeah, She kept telling me not to be stupid and make a big mistake" Miles sighed.

"Look, If you want to do it then do it! Don't let other's tell you how to live your life. Only you know what's going on in your life, They don't." Zoe said patting him on the shoulder and getting up to walk away.

"Thanks Zoe, You're a good friend" Miles smiled up at her.

Zoe stopped and turned around. "Oh, so now we're friends?" She said.

"Yeah, sorry for giving you a rough time after Paris, I guess we haven't had a chance to get to know each other better"

"Oh, we know each other plenty" Zoe smirked.

"Not physically! You know what I mean!" Miles said rolling his eye's.

"Yeah, I guess. You can always take me out to lunch and get to know me, If you want"

"Yeah sure, Thanks again for being on my side, Right now It's seems like you're the only person on it"

"Miles, I'll always be on your side, Well this was nice I'll see you at school" She said leaning down and pecking him lightly on the lips before turning around to walk away.

"Wait" Miles said taking hold of her wrist making her turn and face him again.

"What?" She asked.

"Stay" Zoe's eyes widened.

"Stay the night?" Zoe asked internally excited at his request but she couldn't help thinking about Maya.

"Yeah"

"Wouldn't? Your girlfriend Maya be upset?" Zoe asked standing there with Miles still grabbing her wrist.

"She's not my girlfriend and after tonight I don't even think we're friends, The part's over anyways. So what do you say?" Miles said standing up to face her.

"I'd say the party's just begun" Zoe said spreading a huge smirk on Miles' face.

"Well then let's go" He said leading her upstairs to his room.

So there it is, It's very short.

I hope not to many of you hated it.

You should know by now I don't ship many of the big couples haha :D

Please let me know what you think by reviewing!

I will update one of a kind soon and there's probably more random degrassi fic to come!


End file.
